


If It's Okay With You

by bumofsociety



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), BDSM color system, Light Bondage, M/M, Overstimulation, Role Reversal, Teasing, dominant!Yama, honeslty my first real smut fic pls dont judge, sub!tsukishima, tsukki wants to be dominant for once and it works out extremely well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8266166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumofsociety/pseuds/bumofsociety
Summary: Yamaguchi is much more controlling than Tsukishima thought. Kei wouldn’t label him as a sadist, but Yamaguchi would only stop after the blonde has climaxed and tears are running down his soft face, begging for a break.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut fic! Lets hope there wasn't any noticeable errors and enjoy!!!!

Yamaguchi is much more controlling than Tsukishima thought. Kei wouldn’t label him as a sadist, but Yamaguchi would only stop after the blonde has climaxed and _tears_ are running down his soft face, begging for a break. Of course, it’s always consensual, Yamaguchi, asking for it even if he’s balls deep and Kei can’t form words, a nod is all he gives, but Tadashi accepts it and rolls his hips against Kei. Though there are times where Yamaguchi pushes Tsukishima’s limits, possibly resulting in Kei shouting a strangled ‘red’ and Yamaguchi stops almost immediately, going to comfort him with soft whispers and massages on his chest, but it rarely happens.

Today Kei has this feeling in his stomach that he’s gotten since he texted Yamaguchi this morning.

Kei walks into the apartment that he shares with Yamaguchi, he notices that keys are already in the bowl, letting him know that his boyfriend is home and that somehow brings the feeling back in his chest. He swallows down the saliva that formed a few seconds ago and goes into their bedroom. Kei’s lips are dry and he has no idea why he’s nervous but he calls for his boyfriend, hoping he could go through with his plan. After a few seconds of silence, his curiosity only peaks but he’s soon stops walking in one direction and turns around when he hears a familiar voice behind him.

“Hi.” Tadashi says calmly and smiles at his boyfriend once he turns around, which only makes things worse for Kei because his plan didn’t really visualize this happening. Kei is still staring at Yamaguchi, trying to give him some sort of signal that he could understand but he gives up and uses his words instead.

“Hi, Tadashi.” Kei finally finds his voice and puts his bag down next to the table in the living room. Tadashi sits with him as well, his bag following as he dragged it across the floor. It seems that no conversation is needed between them because they’re already getting out their assignments and opening their textbooks, doing homework together.

“How was college?” Yes, college. That’s the conversation Kei wanted to have. He bites the inside of his cheek when he thinks of ways to respond, maybe telling Yamaguchi that he wants to bend him over and fuck him until his legs give out.

“Good, yours?” Of course, Kei almost immediately regrets his word choice and writes in his notes a little harder. That’s when Tadashi gives up the act and rests his head on the table.

“So hard~…my professor began asking too much out of our class and made us do an essay, who does an essay in Calculus?!” Yamaguchi continues to whine and looks up at Kei who seemed all too focused in his work to care. But Kei isn’t even writing anything, he’s been stuck on the same sentence once he feels Yamaguchi’s hair touch his hand, the spot heating up and getting cold at the same time.

“Kei…” Tsukishima finally looks up, pretending to take a break and looks at his boyfriend and suddenly regrets doing so. Yamaguchi’s eyes say much more than what he was complaining about earlier. They’re open but attentive to what was in front of them, the pupil growing larger by the second. Kei can’t even form a proper sentence.

“What’s wrong?” Kei pretends that he has no idea what Yamaguchi is trying to say, only wanting to hear him speak his mind. Yamaguchi lingers his stare for a few more seconds before sitting up and touching his boyfriend's thigh, something he knows that Kei can’t be absentminded to. All Kei can think is ‘oh’ he figured Yamaguchi wanted something along the lines of sex, but when Tadashi rests his hand on his thigh, it sent such a hot signal to his crotch and Tsukishima is fighting back the urge to buck his hips.

“Only if you want to..” Yamaguchi speaks after what seems like hours of nonverbal communication. Kei nods and stands as Tadashi stands with him. He could have sworn his boyfriend was reading his mind as they kiss, their lips lining perfectly and Kei’s teeth grazing with Tadashi’s.

Yamaguchi is the first one to moan, it’s short and breathy, but Kei can take whatever he can get and moans right after him. His hands meet the smaller male’s hips, bringing them close to his as if a kiss isn’t enough. It’s not for Tsukishima, it never is, not when his boyfriend is always keeping him on edge when they’re alone, pushing and pushing the blonde until sweat isn’t the only thing that’s on the bed. Of course, the kiss ends up in Kei and Tadashi leaving a leaving a pile of clothes in the living room and going to their bedroom, the two only in their underwear. Tsukishima somehow ended up on his back and mentally scolds himself. This is not in his plan. Because Tadashi doesn’t even know about the plan, he continues pushing his boyfriend into the mattress until Kei is on his back and whines when Tadashi pulls away. That’s when Kei nearly forgets what he wanted to do in the first place.

“Tadashi…” The green haired boy was in the middle of getting the box that Kei knows the contents inside all too well, and turns to face Tsukishima.

“Yes?” His voice is soft as ever, echoing a bit throughout the room and Kei sits up.

“Have you ever thought of…doing things differently?” The blonde had to clear his throat in between and feels absolutely shitty about it, feeling his ‘dominating’ act slowly fade away every time he let his nerves show. Oh, Yamaguchi doesn’t really know where things are going, but he’s eager for anything and hears his boyfriend out. He sits on the bed and asks Tsukishima to continue.

“It’s just….I love when this happens, you’re so very sweet to me through the whole thing,” Kei can only hope Tadashi is willing to his plan and continues. “And…I want to do the same.” Then there’s silence, not the kind of silence that relaxes Kei, but makes him even more nerved up and his face gets hotter and he thinks of an excuse appropriate enough to ask Yamaguchi to forget this ever happened.

“Really?” Tsukishima looks up at Yamaguchi and nods softly. Tadashi suddenly looks at the bed, dubbing it something he’s comfortable with looking at for now. You can’t really blame Yamaguchi for his behavior; he’s never been on the receiving side, it was always been him giving sweet release to Kei. When Kei finished talking it takes him a while before he understands exactly what he means, and a slither of nerves pass through him as his breath halters. He’s not gonna lie, it sounded pretty hot the way Kei proposed it.

“Okay..” Is all Kei hears and he’s shocked. All this time he’s been worried for nothing, he lets out a breathy laugh and massages his sweaty hands together.

“Okay? That’s...great…” Kei looks down with a small smile, but his eyebrows begin to come together and his smile disappears as he completely forgets what to do next. Yamaguchi has to help him out because that’s what he’s here for, he doesn’t want to make it unpleasant for the both of them so they have another kissing session to lessen the nerves in the room. But the room was getting much hotter to Kei as he takes a second to breathe, his cock aching for release as it’s constricted by his underwear. He was on top of Tadashi but he’s sure his arms are going to give in, just from kissing. It’s kind of embarrassing, but he’s glad the only one that can see him in this state is Tadashi and no one else.

“Are you ready?” Yamaguchi speaks with such a soft voice and Tsukishima has to keep from kissing him again, but he nods and sits up properly. Yamaguchi props himself on his elbows and looks up at Kei, who again does not know what to do next.

“Don’t think, just focus on us..” Kei breaks from his thoughts and looks at Yamaguchi. He silently thanks Tadashi for speaking, because he was sure he’d give up if just a few more seconds of silence lingered over his head. He takes his advice, having only one thought on his mind since they kissed in the living room. Kei bends back down and places soft kisses on Yamaguchi’s neck as his fingers trail against Tadashi’s stomach. It takes a second for Tadashi to not react so suddenly because Kei’s touch feels like intense fire on his skin and he’s not why but it’s possible he could come from just that. His cheeks burn as he lets out an embarrassingly high whine from the loss of contact, but Tsukishima loves it so much and plans on getting the same response throughout the night. His fingers dig into his hips and slips into his underwear, touching the inside of his thigh and Kei has to stop kissing Tadashi’s neck to pay attention to another area of him.

Yamaguchi is completely awed by how perfect his boyfriend looked on top of him, keeping his fixed stare on him for longer than normal was something that turned Yamaguchi into a hot and bothered mess. Of course, he has to focus on something else as he feels Tsukishima brush against his painful erection, he thought of something utterly disgusting and that could turn him off in a second, but as long as he kept staring at his boyfriend his erection just gets worse and much more painful.

Kei is in-between Yamaguchi’s thighs and the heat radiating from it alone drives him crazy. He has to stop himself from commenting on how good he looks and says something else.

“How did you get this erection?” His voice was normal and slow, but on the inside, he’s hoping Yamaguchi doesn’t laugh at him. The smaller boy looks at him with confusion but takes him seriously as their eyes connect and becomes completely submissive; he almost stumbles over his words but speaks.

“F-from kissing you…” His voice rang in Tsukishima’s ears as he licks a long strip of saliva running along the imprint of Yamaguchi’s dick print, he could have sworn it twitched under him.

“Is that so?” Tsukishima says lowly and makes eye contact with Yamaguchi for a second and looks back at his underwear, making Yamaguchi feel a bit of humility as he squirms about. Besides his erection, Yamaguchi’s entire body was hot, heat pulsing through it every time Kei’s fingers touched him soft and subtly. Tsukishima decides Yamaguchi is ready and he uses his hands to completely expose his body, removing his underwear and tossing it on the floor along with the other articles of clothing that would be forgotten for some time. He takes much longer to go back to what he was doing, but it was because Yamaguchi became something Kei has never seen. His eyes were half open as if he was asleep but Kei was certain he wasn’t because they followed him around the room, everywhere he went. Next, his body was extremely hot, and Yamaguchi’s body has never been this intimately close to him like this but he loves it and plans on doing this again, very soon. Lastly, Yamaguchi feels himself currently on edge; every touch Kei delivered was hotter than the last and sent small waves of heat through his body, his chest being the first to experience it.

Kei then snaps out of his thoughts as Yamaguchi rubs his thigh against Kei’s side, almost saying ‘hey, I’m right here’ and Kei goes back to where he was in-between his lovers’ hot thighs. Yamaguchi finally lets out a soft moan when Tsukishima sucked the soft tender skin that his thighs had, licking it after he had put it through such harsh treatment and moving to another area that Kei didn’t pay attention to. Tadashi puts his hands on Kei’s hair and that halts Kei’s movements completely, leaving Tadashi mid-moan as he opens his eyes.

“Kei?” He says when he feels his hair brush up his thighs, then leaving the space completely. Tsukishima doesn’t answer, he was under the bed and grabbed a certain item that would stop Yamaguchi from touching him anymore. Before Tadashi speaks again he sees his boyfriends face and notices that he doesn’t stop moving until he shifting directly on top of his chest. His bulge completely apparent, almost taunting Yamaguchi as he Kei looks at him, making sure he had consent but wasn’t as good at nonverbal communication.

“What color?”

Tsukishima couldn’t register what Yamaguchi says at first and repeats his questions, he hears a soft ‘green’ and that’s all Tsukishima needs as he begins tying up Yamaguchi’s hands above his head with the rope they experimented with a few weeks ago.

And after that night, Kei learns that he very much enjoys being tied up.

Tadashi registers everything in his brain but doesn’t protest, letting Kei do whatever he wanted tonight. So far Yamaguchi became a mess after what Kei has been doing, earning him a pass to keep going. Kei tightens the last knot and gave Yamaguchi a look that almost puts fear in the green-haired boy’s stomach. He swallows as he watches Kei move back to the spot he so graciously left before. Nothing happens for a while, a silence looming over the two and Yamaguchi almost bucks his hips but he soon feels kisses in random places across his skin. Moans can’t even escape his mouth as he’s moving toward the kisses, the skin he grazed with his lips twitching and wanting to get more than just a peck but they’re over as soon as they start. Yamaguchi whines and calls his boyfriend.

“Please, Tsukki…” His voice is soft and a little raspy as he looks at the blonde head of hair, hoping that Kei complies with his wishes. Tsukishima does look at Yamaguchi; he looks at him with such dark eyes but doesn’t move. Yamaguchi knows Kei isn’t going to easily listen to him. He’s the dominant one tonight he says mentally, but can’t fight the urge for the feeling of releasing his seed on his stomach. Tsukishima goes back to what he was doing and breathes against Yamaguchi’s cock, feeling the heat radiating off of it and lifts the hard erection into his mouth and that’s when Yamaguchi loses it. Everything feels even hotter, but he can’t move because Kei is holding his hips down. It’s too much for him and Yama begins to see white as he lets out another humiliatingly high moan.

He doesn’t realize he was climaxing until he hears Tsukishima cooing him and bringing him down from his high. His hips occasionally buck and Tadashi feels something wet sliding down his face and - _he's fucking crying_. It only gets worse from there, once he’s certain of the events that just happened he completely breaks down in front of his larger boyfriend, his hands still tightly bound and above his head but he doesn’t care. The tears weren’t from pain, oh no, they were from how good it felt. Yamaguchi climaxed as soon as Tsukishima puts him in his mouth, he can’t even remember a time that he’s ever felt so on edge. After a while, Yamaguchi’s member goes completely flaccid across his skin, his cum beginning to feel cool as it rests on his stomach. He has that horrible yet amazing feeling of humility but he continues crying as Kei places gentle, loving kisses on his neck and cheek.

Kei can’t even think straight, everything that just happened was so much more than Kei expected it and he’s incredibly grateful that he has such an understanding boyfriend who’s willing to do what he wants even if it’s just for one hour or an entire year. He whispers into Yamaguchi’s ear with a soft voice and smiles once he begins to take longer breaths. He doesn’t even care about his boner right now, this whole night was to just please Yamaguchi and it worked. It worked. Kei unties the now calm Tadashi from the ropes gently and as soon as he’s free he hugging into Tsukishima’s chest and mewling so softly into his ear, still recovering from such an experience. Kei hugs him back and feels like he’ll die if Yamaguchi does something adorable.

 

“I love you.”

 

“I love you too.”


End file.
